


在那些時候

by dream42



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, M/M, 並不高明的雙關, 也不會寫對話, 介於非CP和無差之間, 他們還是在打排球所以我姑且把這個認定成原著向, 作者不會寫劇情, 對於濃厚版（？）宮雙子的思考, 平淡的片段, 我流哨兵嚮導AU, 沒有聖誕味的聖誕賀文, 治視角, 漫畫劇透注意, 跟劇情比起來還比較習慣寫角色分析
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream42/pseuds/dream42
Summary: 宮治早就知道。（雙胞胎中心文。）
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 6





	在那些時候

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2020ハイキュー！！聖誕交換禮物大會！](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=2020%E3%83%8F%E3%82%A4%E3%82%AD%E3%83%A5%E3%83%BC%EF%BC%81%EF%BC%81%E8%81%96%E8%AA%95%E4%BA%A4%E6%8F%9B%E7%A6%AE%E7%89%A9%E5%A4%A7%E6%9C%83%EF%BC%81).



> ＊我有打tag，可以滑上去看一下。  
> ＊還是在打排球的我流哨兵嚮導（sentinel & guide AU），沒有精神動物和發情。其他的就看下去吧。  
> ＊一點都不嚴謹，而且時間線亂跳。發現我真的不會寫對話，沒看懂是我的錯。  
> ＊以防萬一：『』為精神對話，與「」有所區別。

早在他們真正分化前宮治就知道了：宮侑是個嚮導，而且是最好的那種。和 _哪個出生月份的人最容易成為首席嚮導_ 的統計學無關，也和潛力者中盛傳的個性決定論無關。這一切都取決於宮侑在潛力營中練習如何使用能力時的熱切、和他在使用精神力時閃閃發亮的眼神。與他對於舉球的一見鍾情一致，宮侑從未掩飾他對於當個嚮導的熱情。而治抱著一種「哈，我早知道是這樣」的篤定看著侑往他命中注定的道路走去：說真的，肆意控制攻手的一切，維護、調整、甚至決定他人的精神領域該是什麼樣貌，這和他在排球中選擇擔當的角色有什麼區別？

每當又有人被侑的臭脾氣惹怒，或指責或納悶這樣一個不體貼的人怎麼能成為一個本該最貼近他人精神的嚮導──而且評價居然還不差──時，每當他們以比較的語氣稱相較下較和善又懂得協調的宮治 _才_ 應該當個嚮導時，治總是在心中嗤笑：哼，那些人懂什麼，和善體貼與嚮導特質半點關係都沒有。

『阿治！』侑的精神向他高聲呼喊，無比歡悅。

於是球來了，他躍起，攻擊。

*

『……阿侑你在這裡做什麼？』

宮治的精神場景是他們兩人共同的臥室，不過這裡的一切都是 _他的_ ：包含侑手上吃到一半的布丁、他坐著的床、空間內隱約存在著的食物香味，與角落孤伶伶的一顆排球。

『我醒來就在這裡了，不客氣！』童年時期的宮侑笑咪咪地向他招手，嘴邊還留著布丁的殘骸，自在而毫不掩飾，一如既往地不聽人話。

宮治翻了個白眼，動念奪過他的布丁，將場景回復原狀，接著順手就將這位不速之客趕出房外，關門落鎖。

『真無情呀，』治回過頭一看，成年的宮侑就站在稻田中、語帶埋怨，『那明明就是我們兩個人的房間。阿治怎麼自顧自地就把我趕出來了。』

_這明明是我的領域啊！_ 治剛想身體力行把侑踹出去就醒了，彷彿還聽得到侑抱怨「你怎麼能不和我走同一條路」的餘音，忍不住也生氣了起來。

是夢。

*

這便是有個雙胞胎兄弟的缺點了：宮治和宮侑從出生就被綑綁銷售，相貌彷彿，房間一間，食衣住行也總是一對，連旁人對他們的代名詞都是雙胞胎。習慣了做什麼都有幫手，也習慣了做什麼身邊都有一個固執到煩人的競爭者，他們對彼此都太過瞭若指掌，自然也缺乏一段良好關係該有的界線。

以至於在明瞭「兄弟」為何物之前，他們便已經習慣了這種太過親密的距離──而這樣一段理所應當、血濃於水、在有意識之前就已經存在的關係，這樣一段兩個人的人生已經纏繞得太緊太近、甚至分不清是快樂抑或是傷害的關係，是否能夠被化約為親情、定義為愛？

*

從童年時便是如此。在宮兄弟都還只是潛力者、仍未成為哨兵或嚮導的那段時期，他們便已經能自然地運用精神力了：實作是最好的基礎，而雙胞胎在尋找條件相近的實驗品上有著得天獨厚的優勢。

『嗨，』宮侑向他打招呼，嫻熟地闖入他兄弟的精神領域彷彿他生來如此，手上還抱著一顆不知哪來的排球不放。而宮治突然感到納悶，歪頭去嗅。

『是天空的味道……』

『啊？』抱著球的人一臉不解。

『我說你，你還是那顆球給我一種天空的味道，也不是味道，應該說像是天空的感覺……唔，不香。』治一臉認真。

『什麼不香，你才臭！你這裡整個都有種飯味，我餓死了，結果來這裡還要被不好聞的食物幻想荼毒，好糟糕啊。阿治你這裡有沒有什麼吃的？我要吃。』

宮治聞言忍不住火大，揮手便招來了那顆球往宮侑臉上砸了過去，恨不得砸死這個擅自來了又挑剔愛嫌還想從他這裡搶吃的混帳，兩個人於是熱烈地打了起來。

（治氣上心頭便忘記精神領域內的場景與食物皆可以重置與無限再生了，但人總會越來越習慣，他會記得的。）

於是之後，他們坐在治的稻田裡，飯香繚繞不去。侑咬著飯糰口齒不清地說，『阿治你的牆要建得再穩固一點啊，哪有人的牆像你這樣說進來就能進來、一點都不設防的。』

而治惡狠狠地瞪著手上的飯糰，大口咬下，記住了他這句話。

而再之後，宮治在練習與和侑的交鋒中建立起了一堵極其穩固的牆，將宮侑成功擋在他的領域外，並反過來連續闖入他兄弟的領域、反客為主地在侑的天空中宣告存在感，直到侑舉手收回那句話企圖和解為止。而再再之後，侑努力磨練企圖反擊，這便是另外一回事了。

*

_「是宮雙胞胎！排球界最強雙胞胎──」_

_「與此同時也是能力者！性格如哨兵一般的嚮導舉球員宮侑、和能夠熟練使用嚮導能力的哨兵宮治！是很有討論度的選手呢。」_

_「是的──」_

*

「你對我舉的球有什麼意見嗎？」

「……沒有啊。」

「我今天的狀態很好，手感好，視野也很清楚。你沒意見，那你為什麼沒有得分？」宮侑質問他們的隊友，不滿、嚴厲，可無人回應。隨著他領域的擴張，處於這個空間內的精神也都被染上了一股淡淡的臭氧味，常人難以察覺，卻已然足夠令人感到緊繃。

治抬起頭，挑眉，自然而然地揮散那股味道，往眾人精神丟了個輕微的暗示以安撫情緒，接著拉著侑便往外走。

*

「阿侑你有時真是夠自我中心的。」

「哈？」回應的聲音拉長，敘述的聲音不為所動。

「有時你給人的感覺就是想讓人踹你一腳，這是天生的嗎？好奇怪啊。」

「放屁，你明明就沒比我好多少！」

而有時，慣例的吵完架打完遊戲後，治會瞇著眼睛對著癱平在床上呼呼大睡、對於被注視全然一無所知的侑笑。

_我明明就比你好多了_ ，他想， _你這死心眼的傢伙根本什麼都沒想吧_ 。

*

在最好的情況下，他們的渴望彼此重疊。他們點燃彼此、激發對方的鬥志，對彼此太過清楚熟悉以至於只需要全力奔跑、知道不必做任何動作對方就能追上來。

在糟糕的時刻，他們對於彼此的熟悉與方便也使他們能夠輕易傷害對方。而距離太近，這個關係不會有停損點。

在必將到來的某些時候，他們會必須分離、被迫分離、不得不分離。

而分離是陌生的。

（當治看向侑，看著他們過往交織的道路，看著侑堅決直接的選擇，懷抱著某種篤定的感覺，治會想：侑很單純。

於是治望向他們不再像過往那般繁複纏繞的未來，他想， _專心致志地投入一件最喜歡的事情_ 可不是獨屬於侑的專利。）

*

而侑走了進來，帶著在球場上一貫的意氣風發，天一樣的精神領域在他的店內肆意張揚著存在感，治頭也不回地笑了。

他說：『阿侑。』

小劇場：

氣勢洶洶走進來卻發現飯糰宮店長沒有要搭理他的意思的宮侑：？？？阿治你怎麼能不理我！今天明明是聖誕節！（理直氣壯地歪倒在椅子上開始嚷嚷

治：你這個人需要理嗎。給，節日特製飯糰——（遞上

**Author's Note:**

> 為了不讓這篇變成設定集或者繼續OOC下去（呃），所以把想到的記錄在旁邊的東西塞一塞就草草收尾了（ ~~後面其實就片段滅文~~  
>  簡單來說的話，想表達一種不只信賴、而且這個關係是非常 _自我中心但又親密無間_ 的感覺！（其實這句是沒塞進去的句子  
> 介於非CP和無差之間，最接近CP的部份是我寫一寫突然驚覺這整段可以想成比較糟糕的雙關……於是這樣解讀也是可以的。  
> Summary其實原本是「宮治一直都知道宮侑是個麻煩。」，而且是最早打好的，但最後好像沒有說得很完整所以就改了。  
> 回看我最喜歡的部分是在寫夢。歡迎各種解讀。  
> 我好愛哨嚮設啊，而且真的寫得太少了而且講得不夠清楚，看的人可能看到最後都不懂哨兵是啥（沒關係，不會寫劇情是我的錯，不過應該不影響閱讀吧（提前土下座））  
> （寫前想了一堆設定驚覺這好像不是短篇篇幅於是刪刪刪刪刪不然又變設定集，但哨嚮真的有趣！運動番就很適合哨嚮，我不只腦了宮兄弟還想了烏野音駒青城梟谷白鳥澤伊達工的簡單屬性，大概就從原著到AU之間的轉換，好玩w）  
> （寫到最後驚覺沒有聖誕元素所以在小劇場裡加了12個字和一個標點符號，是這麼一回事。）


End file.
